Housecleaning
by hoppy1214
Summary: A late night visit leads to some resolutions. HM


Title: Housecleaning

Author: Hoppy1214

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or its characters

Summary: A late night visit leads to some resolutions

Author's Note: I am so frustrated! The whole bloody first chapter got erased. I swear my computer has it in for me. It's impossible to replicate my first go but I did try. Anyway, let me know what you think. Do you want more angst, more passion, more romance? Or should I just stop altogether? Your wish is my command. Also, let me know if you think this is too graphic. Personally, I don't think it's anything more than what you see on TV but I'd gladly sensor it if y'all feel I've overstepped my bounds.

****

0200

Mac's Apartment

Mac woke slowly as she realized the pounding in her dream was actually someone knocking on her door. She tumbled out of bed wondering who could be visiting at this late hour. She opened the door to reveal a disheveled Harmon Rabb.

"Harm? What are you doing here?" He didn't answer. Instead, he sighed and walked past her into the apartment. She shut the door and turned around to face him.

"Harm? What's wrong?" The worry was evident in her voice. Still, silence met her. Finally, Harm ran a hand through his hair and let out a loud breath.

"I've waited. I've waited too damn long." And with that, Harmon Rabb shoved Sarah Mackenzie against the door. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand; the other dropped down to her waist. Then he crushed his lips to hers. The fires of want and need burned hot as he hungrily tasted her. She resisted at first. She hesitated, believing this to be wrong. But it felt so right…

"Mmm." She moaned into his mouth and he smiled. She began her own exploration. Tasting, wanting, needing.

"Errr." She growled in frustration, pulling at her arms trapped above her head. "Harm, I want to touch you." She mumbled against his lips. He let go. Her hands used their newfound freedom to explore his hair. The locks were short but not too short. She pushed a hand through his dark hair and then lightly scratched his scalp with her nails.

"Ohhh." It was his turn to moan and her turn to smile. Still, she wanted more. Her hands trailed down his back and finally found his six. She gently squeezed.

"Uhhh." He liked that. Meanwhile, his hands danced around her waist. Carefully, he fingered the waistband of her pajamas. His other hand traced circles on her side.

She brought her hands to his chest. Momentarily, she tried to undo the top button. Then she gave up and just ripped the shirt apart. Buttons went flying across the room. Harm didn't seem to mind. She gingerly touched his chest. The flesh on flesh contact sent her senses reeling.

Harm paused his assault on her mouth and leaned dangerously close to Mac's ear. "I want you." His breath was hot on her neck. It sent chills down her spine. She began nodding her head then stopped as reality came crashing down. Mac stepped back and pushed Harm away.

"I— I can't do this." Her breathing was heavy and she had trouble meeting his eyes. "I think it would be best if you left."

"Mac." His heart was breaking. Desire still cloaked his eyes and voice but pain was there, too.

"I can't have a one night stand. Not with you, Harm."

"Mac, I don't want a one night stand. That would never be enough for me. Not with you. Mac, I want you. I need you… I— I. Sarah, I love you." Surprise washed over Mac. She wasn't expecting that admission. Not from him and definitely not tonight. But, she wasn't sure it would be enough.

"Harm, it's no longer a question of want or need or even… love. There's too much history, too many problems. I don't want to lose you, Harm. Frankly, given my track record with men… There are too many skeletons in our closets, so to speak. I think we need to do some housecleaning before we have a shot at a healthy relationship. Before there's a chance of _us_ succeeding." Harm considered her for a moment. A dozen emotions flickered across his face before he finally answered.

"Ok, Sarah. For you, I'll do a little housecleaning." And he left. Mac locked up behind him. She leaned her back into the door and slid down to the floor. God, that had been hard. She could still feel him, taste him. She shook her head and stood up. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
